A life after Osaka High
by chidori-23
Summary: Mizuki is finally attending school in California. Sano fulfill his promise to her and finally comes to visit. What adventures await this couple in Mizuki's family house?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. All belongs to the original author. It's just what I wished happened after Mizuki left. Hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews will be greatly appreciated and I hope no flames. Do tell me how I can improve.

A year after Mizuki left Osaka High, she is now a senior in her new high school in California. Although she's held back for a year; thankfully, her parents allowed her to go to the same school as her best friend Julia; after a lot of begging of course. What's great about the school is that it is famous for its athletic team and Mizuki joined the track and field club there. She has quickly become one of the star runners in her team and made lots of new friends from her club.

"Mizukiii! Postcard for you!" her mom called out to her from the gardens. Mizuki ran towards her mom and gives her a peck on the cheek. She swiftly grabbed the postcard and laid down on the grass with a plump. "Ooh it's a postcard from Nakatsu!"

_Hi Mizuki hope you're doing well there. I'm now training hard to fulfill my dream and become one of the nation's players. I met up with Sano a few days ago and he said something about fulfilling his promise to you on the day you left. I don't know what he's talking about; but, I'm sure you do. I'll send you more postcards soon._

_ Nakatsu_

Before she could digest the words on the postcard she heard someone say,

"You know if you lay down with your tummy showing, you'll catch a cold." that familiar voice gave her a warm feeling and she knew for sure it was Sano. Her body gravitated towards him and they hugged for the longest time. He whispered, "I told you I'll come to visit." Mizuki can only smile holding tightly to Sano whom she have not seen for over a year. They were still hugging when they heard someone cough. _ehem ehem. _As quickly as they hugged they let go and Mizuki's face hot red with embarrassment looked up to see her dad carrying a teacup yorkie in his arms. Sano quickly bowed and said his greetings.

"Hello Sano! It's so nice of you to comeback and visit again! Are you here to improve your language again?" Mizuki's dad asked with a kind smile on his face. Mizuki was about to say yes but Sano spoke first. "Yes, but most of all I'm here to see Mizuki. You see sir, I love your daughter." He said with a serious look. Mizuki was utterly shocked and can only gape with her mouth open and stuttered. She looked back and forth between her dad and Sano. There was shock in her dad's appearance but all went away and he said "Come in. Let's talk about it inside." with a huge sigh of relief Sano and Mizuki followed her dad.

The first thing that Sano noticed about Mizuki is that obviously her hair got longer and she looks way more like a girl now. She developed all her femininity in all the right places. He misses her smile and voice. Since they were busy with practices, they didn't contact each other that much. Only a few short phone calls because it is expensive to call internationally from Sapporo to California.

"Darlingg! Mizuki's Japanese friend Sano's here!" Mizuki's dad called over. "He's got something important to say to us about our daughter." Sano stiffened in his seat and Mizuki looked over to him. He smiled to her and she calmed down. "hmm? Hello Sano! How are you? Would you like something to drink?" Mizuki's mom asked with a gentle smile.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you very much." Sano politely declined.

Sano looked at Mizuki's dad in the eyes and said, "So, I want you to know that during high school in Japan, Mizuki helped me in so many aspects of my life. She is the light that I need in my life."

When Mizuki heard this she bowed her head down embarrassed.

"We've been dating for the past year and I'm here to ask for your permission to date your daughter sir." Sano continued. Mizuki's mom smiled and looked over to her husband.

"So you knew all these time that Mizuki was pretending to be a boy in your school? For your sake?" Her dad seriously asked Sano.

"Yes. It is all because of her that I become who I am now. She is my everything." Sano confidently answered.

There was a moment of silence; which felt like hours to Mizuki.

"I see. Where are you staying tonight Sano?" Her dad asked.

"Well, I'm planning to look for a motel around here Sir." Sano answered.

"You should just stay with us while you're here Sano. Since you flew all the way here from Japan to see our daughter." Mizuki's dad said. "Now I have an ofuro enthusiast that I can talk to during dinner" He mentioned with a smile.

Mizuki and Sano both sighed a happy relief and smiled to each other. But then it just dawned on her that Sano still has to ask for permission from her brother. Just as that thought ended, someone barged into the door.

"MIZUKIII MY SISTER! YOUR BIG BROTHER IS HOME!" Shizuki shouted and stared at Sano. "YOU! What are you doing here? Why are you holding Mizuki's hand?" Since Shizuki is smart he figured it all out in 30 seconds. "NO! I object! you're not taking my sister away from me!" he starts to bawl in the corner.

"I think this is a great occasion to celebrate. I'll cook both Japanese and American food for dinner tonight!" Mizuki's mom happily say in front of everyone. "You should call Julia to come over so we can eat together."

"Okay mom. I'll text her." Mizuki answered with a smile. It's only 3:00 P.M and Mizuki is dying to ask Sano a gejillion questions. Mizuki's dad can see right through her and gives Sano and Mizuki alone time by saying

"Mizuki, show Sano his room upstairs."

Eyes brightening up she cheerfully said, "Okay!" and told Sano to follow her.

"I can't believe you did that!" Mizuki said when they're finally alone in the guest room. The room is quite spacey with a very homey feeling to it. A lot of sunlight passes inside the room giving it an orange glow as it is the golden hour of the day.

Sano smiled and can only say, "I missed you. Every day during practice I always imagine you standing there watching me like you used to during high school."

"I miss you too. I think about you all the time. I keep wishing I could see you and there's so much that I want to tell you Sano." Mizuki took a step closer to Sano and hugged him. "But I just want to stay like this for a while just feeling you here with me just like how I imagined it would be." Sano hugged her tightly and he couldn't be happier being with her like this. They looked at each other and as Sano was leaning forward for a kiss, there was a soft knock on the door. He pulled back and heard Mizuki said, "Come in!"

A familiar wavy blonde haired girl opened the door with sparkling eyes and excitement shouted, "_Mizuki! I can't believe Sano's here for you__!_ _Ooh and thanks for inviting me for dinner._" Sano actually understood what Julia was saying but just decided to stay silent. "_Your mom told me that dinner's ready by the way so we should go down._" Since Julia knows that Sano understands her perfectly, she left them just like that. "Julia doesn't change at all does she." Sano said. He quickly leaned down and gives Mizuki a soft kiss on the lips and grabs her hand. Mizuki was too surprised and embarrassed but happy at the same time to complain and followed him down.

Dinner was absolutely delicious as food ranged from pork katsu, udon, grilled salmon, spaghetti, steak, and even burgers. There was plenty for everyone on the table to have seconds of pretty much whatever they want. Sano sits next to Mizuki's dad and they continuously talk about ofuros and Japanese cypress.

The first day of Sano's visit was amazing and Mizuki couldn't be happier. She is surrounded with the people she treasures the most in her life. A look of satisfaction plastered her face and Sano softly smiled. He secretly intertwined his fingers to hers under the table. Yeap she definitely thinks today is super awesome and can't wait to see what's in store for her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HanaKimi or any of its characters they all belong to the author.

Steam pours out from the bathroom as Sano walked out with a towel on his head. He just sat down on the guest bed when he heard a soft knock on the door. Before he could say "come in" Mizuki's head popped at the door frame with a huge smile on her face. Sano can't help but smile with her because he wanted to see her too.

"Can I come in?" Mizuki asks shyly.

Sano nods his head and sits on the floor and Mizuki sits across from him and smiled.

"This reminds me when we were roommates in Osaka High. I miss those days." she mentions.

"Yeah? You miss crashing on my bed and sleeping beside me as if it's nothing? Aren't you thankful I had enough self-control and sense not to attack you?" Sano asked with sly smile.

Mizuki's face burned with embarrassment and quickly changed the topic.

"Sano how's high jumping in Sapporo? Do you still practice when it gets really cold? You should take of yourself more if you are okay? Take more time when you're warming up. Wish I can see you jump again. Are you training with Shin?" Mizuki asked without stopping to breathe.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you have a gejillion things to talk about. But, first and foremost how come you're still calling me Sano? You can call Shin by his first name but not me? Your boyfriend?"

"Sorry, it just slipped. I-i-i-izumi. Nooo! it feels awkward to say your first name!" Mizuki covered her face as she rolled around on the ground.

"Pfft. Mizuki Mizuki Mizuki Mizuki! There I'm calling you by your first name. So you have to call me by my first name too. If you call me by my family name again I'm gonna penalize you."

"Penalize me? That's so mean! What are you going to do?"

"That's a secret that's for me to know and for you to find out." Sano sticks out his tongue after saying it.

"So to answer the rest of your questions, yes I still practice when it's cold but not long. And I'm also training with Shin. My turn to ask. How's your school here? Do you like it here?"

"Yeap! I like it here. I joined the track team and all that. But I wish I could've graduated with you guys together in Japan. I miss everyone so much." Mizuki places her head on her knees.

As Sano was gonna reach out to pat Mizuki's head like he usually does, there was a loud bang.

"MIZUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A GUY'S ROOM THIS LATE? ARE YOU CRAZY? GET OUT AND GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOWWW! NOWWW!" Shizuki hysterically yelled in Sano's room with fire burning from his blue eyes.

Mizuki pouted, "I don't want to..I still have a lot to talk about with I-i-i-zu..mi" she whispered the last part.

"WHAATT? YOU DON'T WANT TO? YOU DARE TO DEFY ME NOW BECAUSE HE'S HERE? ONII-CHAN IS SAD MIZUKI!" Shizuki ran crying a river as he went out.

Sano snickered and looked at Mizuki who's still pouting.

"Now he's gonna tell on me and I'll really have to leave." she whined.

"Well, it's getting late anyway, and I'll still be here for a while you know. We have lots of time to talk." Sano gently comforted her with a pat in the head. "Guys have a limit to their self-control too you know." He added.

Mizuki looked up and caught a glimpse of Sano looking away with his hand over his mouth face all red embarrassed. He looks at her again and opens up his arms to her. She quickly went over and leaned her head on his broad chest. Sano wrapped his arms around her and just enjoyed her warmth against his body. Thump Thump Thump. Mizuki can hear his quickened heartbeat and giggled. She inhaled deeply taking in every scent of him and numerous flashbacks of her life in Osaka High flashed back on her. She felt so safe and loved just being in his arms like this. Without knowing it, her eyes start to droop and she eventually fell asleep.

Sano was just enjoying her petite figure in his arms and before he realized that she was falling asleep, it was too late. She snuggled herself closer to him and he puts a hand over his face and sighed. "Oh great. Look what I've done."

"mmm..Izumi" Mizuki mumbled in her sleep.

"So you can call me by my first name in your sleep comfortably; but, you can't say it to my face?" Sano sighed and smiled.

He gently strokes her hair and easily picked her up princess style. A whiff of her sweet familiar scent caught his nose when he opened the door to her room. It was pretty girly and surprisingly neat for her standards.

Hanging on the wall he sees a board filled with various pictures from when she was in Osaka High to the most recent picture of her family. Curiously, there's no single picture of them together. Sano didn't let it get to him and walked over to her bed where he softly put Mizuki down. As he was about to get up, he realizes that Mizuki caught hold of his sleeve.

"Great. Now what. Maybe I can slowly peel her hand off my sleeve" Sano was trying to get his sleeve back from Mizuki's clutches when he saw two frames sitting on a bedside table. One was of him high-jumping and the other was a picture that they took together during high-school. Sano can't help to let a smile creep up to his face and then he suddenly got chills. He slowly turn his head towards the door and he can see a gloomy shadow by the door.

"Get out..Now..Or I will stab you with pins" Mizuki's brother said carrying a voodoo doll.

"Okay! Okay! I was about to leave too. Don't worry so much..Brother" Sano added at the end to tease him.

"Who the hell gave you permission to call me brother? I've not given you my consent to date my sister you crazy Japanese boy!" Mizuki's brother retorted.

Mizuki stirred in her sleep. Mizuki's brother shuts his mouth and was staring daggers at Sano.

"Look what you did!" he whispered, you almost woke up Mizuki from her sweet sleep!

"It was your voice that stirred her.._Brother_" Sano can't help but tease him a little and finally got up from her bed. He slowly walked over to the door and closed it behind him. Shizuki was standing a feet from him holding a cross in front of him so he can try to ward off Sano. As a last parting good night, Sano confidently say to Shizuki,

"I love your sister. I'll do anything to make her happy and I'm very serious about this relationship. I hope you'll be able to accept us soon." With a smile and a bow he went inside his room with a clack.

Shizuki was dumbfounded, "I can't believe he said that to me. I know I'll be able to depend on him to take care of my beloved sister. I guess my job is coming to an end very soon huh Mizuki? You might not need your brother to protect you anymore."

He walked back to his room feeling kind of sad that his cute little sister might leave him. The whole ordeal kept him awake all night and he just couldn't sleep. It's just that Shizuki is a little jealous of Sano.

Sano on the other hand, was also lying wide awake on his bed for two reasons. One is because he is jet-lagged. The other is because he keeps thinking of Mizuki. "She looks like she bloomed while I was away. What if I get too over-protective of her and she hates me for it? She is very naive for her age. I'll think about it tomorrow or something." He forced his eyes to close and finally drifted off to sleep.

Note:

Sorry for the long wait! Thanks for the review bree4931 I appreciated it. =]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own any of these characters except the brunette I guess. I think I'm making Sano too mushy..hahaha. Please R&R! =]

As the sun starts to rise and birds start to chirp, an annoying alarm sound ruined the peaceful morning scenery. _beep beep beep_! The high pitched noise disturbed Mizuki's slumber and she wakes up. Still groggy from sleep she rubs her eyes and realized it is Monday; which means she's got school. With the annoying alarm still blaring in the background she slams the off button and starts to trudge over to the bathroom.

Sano just finished his early jog and just walked in through the door smelling breakfast cooking in the kitchen.

"How was your jog Sano?" Mizuki's mom asked with an apron on.

"It was great. Please call me Izumi." Sano answered politely.

"Okay Izumi why don't you come grab a seat on the table while we wait for the others to come down?" She said with a smile.

Mizuki's mom reminds him of his mom back in Sapporo and he suddenly misses her dearly. Not long after, Mizuki's dad appears with his lab coat on. He took a seat and sipped his hot coffee.

"Did you sleep well Sano? How do you like our neighborhood?" He asked.

"I slept great. Thank you for your kind hospitality. It's a really nice neighborhood to jog in, I had a great time." Sano politely answered.

"Honey, Izumi wants us to call him by his first-name." Mizuki's mom chirped in.

"Oh ho is that so? Okay Izumi I'll call you by your first-name then." He said with a smile.

Sano is suddenly embarrassed and bowed his head down.

"Mizuki hurry and come down or you're going to be late!" Shizuki called out as he passed her room.

"Good morning everybody and you." Shizuki greeted as he walk down the stairs and glared at Sano.

A loud bang was heard and Mizuki comes running down the stairs. She is in her school uniform with her hands full carrying her school and gym bag. Her uniform is very similar to 's uniform back in Japan. She looks really feminine with her uniform on and Sano is glad that he can see her like this.

She noticed Sano's track suit and asked, "Did you went out to jog this morning I..zumi?" Mizuki whispered the last part getting all embarrassed.

"You didn't know? Izumi was the first to get up and went out early this morning." Mizuki's mom answered while grabbing a toast for Mizuki.

"Everyone's calling him by his first-name now?" Shizuki protested early in the morning. "I will never call you by your first-name until I accept you boy!" Shizuki challenged Sano.

Mizuki is happy and yet really sad at the same time because she gets to see Izumi in the morning like she used to during their time in Osaka High. But she's sad that she has to go and spend less time with him. Mizuki grabs a seat next to Izumi and made him toast with butter and ham. Shizuki was getting really jealous because she never makes him a toast like that.

"I want you to make a toast like that too Mizuki!" Shizuki wailed as the rest of the family rolled their eyes.

Sano takes the toast and thanks her. They smiled at each other and a warm aura surrounds the couple in the morning.

"Sorry brother I can't make you a toast cause I have to run or I'm going to be late! I'll definitely go straight home right after I finish track practice Izumi so be here okay!" Mizuki said to Sano as she dashes for the door. "Bye mom, dad, brother see you later!"

"Feels like a tornado just passed by" Mizuki's dad say. "Now we can finally get our peace and quiet breakfast right honey? Or not.." as he hears Shizuki crying in the corner rocking himself back and forth mumbling to himself.

"Um..Is Mizuki's school far from here?" Izumi asked.

"No it's not. The school is actually pretty close from here that's why she's running there instead of taking the bus or anything like that." Mizuki's dad answered.

"Do you mind drawing a map for me sir? I would like to pick her up after school." Sano answered with a smile.

"No problem! No problem! I'll draw it for you really quickly. I'm a good artist you know?" He playfully winks at Izumi.

"Thank you so much!" Sano bowed deeply and enjoyed the toast his girlfriend made for him.

Mizuki ran full speed to her school and passed through the gates as the guards were just about to close them.

"Phew. That was close. I can't afford to get another detention because I came late to school again. I'll have to serve after school detention." She walked to class and sits at her usual seat by the window next to the window. Julia trots to her.

"So how's my two love-birds in the morning today?" She teased Mizuki mercilessly.

Mizuki blushed a deep red and put her hands up to her face. Julia giggled and took her seat since the homeroom teacher has started the roll call.

"I want to see Izumi now and spend more time with him." She then realizes how easy it is to say his first name. It makes her heart thump happily when she says his name. "Hmm I wonder what he's doing.." she mumbles to herself.

The clock strikes 3:00 P.M and last period is over. Mizuki drags herself to the field where she has to practice until 5:00 P.M before she can leave and see Izumi again. She changed into her practice attire and warmed up. Coach Jack comes up to her.

"We're taking your best time today. So do your best on your run okay?" He pats her on the back and trots back to the start line. Mizuki starts to stretch her muscles out for the run seriously and watch her juniors run down the track.

Since it's 4:00 PM Izumi decides that it's probably a good time to start walking to her school and surprise Mizuki by picking her up and go on an after-school date. He easily read the map and arrived in front of the gates of her school. Izumi looks for the field and finds it quickly. As he absorb his surroundings he pass the cheerleading practice area. Julia sees Izumi walking towards the track and field.

"That guy is so cute! Where's he going? I wonder if he's lost? Is he looking for someone?" The cheerleaders buzzed about Izumi and Julia chuckled to herself because she's the only one who knows about him.

Izumi spots his girlfriend quickly getting ready on the start line with a serious look on her face. Her serious and determined eyes charmed him and he fell head over heels in love with her again. Izumi can't help but stare at the girl running with all her might with such power but also grace. As he was zoning out, someone tapped him on the shoulder and snapped him out of it.

"Hello! Are you waiting for Mizuki?" Julia asked cheerfully.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" Izumi then looks at her attire and answered his own question. Mizuki finished her run and broke her past record. She's proud of herself and wishes she can share this moment with her boyfriend. The buzzing and chattering from the cheerleaders caught Mizuki's attention because they are squealing and all are staring at one direction. She follows their gaze and sees a familiar jet-black hair tall boy with Julia.

"Izumi?" Mizuki breathed his name. She walks faster towards them and Izumi notices Mizuki coming closer and starting to sprint towards him. He automatically opens up his arms and caught her. She was out of breath from the running and happiness well she can't help herself since she's been thinking about him all day. Mizuki can hear and feel him chuckling.

"You miss me that much? We've only been apart for a couple of hours you know Mi-zu-ki." he teased.

Mizuki would've melted if she could from hearing his voice saying her name playfully yet lovingly at the same time. She unwillingly lets go of him warmth and looked up at him grinning. On the other side, the cheerleaders were staring and talking about Mizuki. One particular brunette looked at the couple with jealousy. Julia cleared her throat and the couple came back from their own little world.

"Mizuki coach is calling for you. You need to go cool down and you can quickly leave to Romeo's arms okay?" Julia said with a playful grin plastered on her face.

"Go. I'll wait by the benches until you're finish." Izumi said.

"Really? Okay I'll be really quick. Then we should go somewhere okay? I want to take you to this dessert place it's really good!" Mizuki added the last part as she jogs over to her coach.

The thought of sweets gave Izumi goosebumps and he sits himself down by the bench. He is just watching Mizuki stretch out when he feels like someone is staring at him from behind his head. He turns around and sees the cheerleaders but a particular tall brunette with her hair tied up in a ponytail is looking his way with intense eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back trying to be polite and looked for his girlfriend again.

Alisa is captain of the cheerleader and she's the one that's been staring intently with want at Izumi. She fell in love or lust for him at first sight when he was walking over to the field. She feels a deep jealousy when she saw that he came to visit his girlfriend. But that never stopped her before and she's determined to make Izumi hers.

"I always get what I want." Alisa said to herself with confidence.

"Izumi" Mizuki cheerfully calls for her boyfriend while carrying all her things with her.

"Thanks for waiting and picking me up today." she said with a bright smile that made Izumi's heart skip a beat. He takes Mizuki's gym bag and carries it for her.

Alisa was looking all of this from the distance and evaluated the situation between the couple. She decided to retreat for now and make her move later because she has a lot of research to do on the guy.

"Thanks..again" she whispered with a blush. That made Izumi want to hug her even more because she's acting so cute. He's holding back his actions and controlled himself. He quickly changes the topic.

"I saw you run. You improved a lot; I don't think I'll be able to catch you if you seriously runaway from me now."

"Eheheh" Mizuki answered with her typical embarrassed happy laugh. "I had to improve my time so I ran as fast as I could."_ He just doesn't know that I was imagining that he was on the finish line waiting for me_. She thought to herself that's why his surprise visit was extra special.

They are walking side by side enjoying each others company. The couple joked around and talked about everything just like they used to do back in Japan. Their hands brushed each other accidentally and both got quiet. Mizuki's too embarrassed to say anything and is contemplating whether she should ask him to hold her hand.

As she was about to open her mouth, Izumi entwined his fingers with hers and faced the other side because he didn't want her to see him blush. Mizuki is about to die of happiness because this is what she's been imagining for them to do when they go on dates. They couldn't do it before because they were both "guys" in Japan. Now they can hold hands and hug freely.

After walking for 10 minutes, they finally reach the dessert shop. It looks like a regular cafe and has a nice ambience to it. The shop is called "Dessert Heaven" and Izumi has dreaded the taste of super sweet cakes. They decided on a seat by the window that looks out to the street.

The waitress came and Mizuki expertly ordered everything without even looking at the menu. All the dessert came and Izumi was shocked by the four plates he sees on the table between him and her. They all look so sweet.

"Are you sure I'll like at least one of this?" Izumi asked uncertain.

"Yup! Try this one! You'll like it I promise!" MIzuki cuts a small-piece of the lime cake she ordered and feeds it to him naturally. He hesitantly takes a bite and chewed. It's definitely not bad and he smiled.

"See! I told you you'll like it. They make the best cakes here. I always order the same things because they're my favorite!" She happily explains.

Izumi curious asks his girlfriend,

"Who do you come here with?"

"Julia of course and some the girls. Usually some guys would tag along and we'll just hang out here." She answered honestly.

"These guys are your classmate?" Sano continued.

"Yup! They're also in the track and field team." Mizuki answered.

"Okay" Izumi is secretly relieved but still he worries.

They quickly finished the cakes and decided to bring some home for everyone to share after dinner. Izumi and Mizuki naturally holds hands and they walked home happy that they got some quality time together outside the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Hana-Kimi. The name of the college is made up.

Sorry for the long wait guys! Busy with school and all. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R!

Chapter 4

In a luxurious all white furniture and room, the captain of the cheerleader Alisa sits down in front of her mirror and brushes her long brunette hair as she gets ready for school. She can't help remembering the Japanese boy, Sano and wonders if he would come to pick up that girl from practice again today. She would make a move on him if he does come and will easily make him hers.

"I can't wait to see my new boyfriend today." Alisa confidently said still brushing her hair.

This morning, Mizuki wakes up with a fresh mind because she had a good night sleep. Then she remembered that she have not asked Sano how long he is going to stay in the U.S. the most crucial question of all. She quickly leaps out of bed and knocks on the guest room's door. No one answered so she slowly turns the knob and sees her boyfriend still peacefully sleeping while sunlight is starting to creep inside the room. He was wearing a plain white shirt and his track pants with a serene look on his face. Mizuki, entranced slowly walks over to the bedside and kneeled to look at his sleeping face closely.

"His eyelashes are so long. He's perfect." Mizuki whispered to herself.

Before she knew it, her head was resting on Izumi's warm, broad chest and their legs intertwining with each other. Izumi apparently grabbed her in his sleep and now she's stuck.

"I.? You're awake?" She stuttered.

No answer. Mizuki's face is getting warmer from the embarrassment. But suddenly she calmed down as she listened to his steady heartbeat and unintentionally snuggled closer to him because she felt so comfortable and eventually fell asleep.

Hmm..? It's so warm and nice. Izumi thought to himself as he's stirring from his sleep. He recognizes this sweet flowery smell and slowly opens his eyes. Shocked, Izumi looks at his sleeping girlfriend who is snuggling up to him early in the morning, wondering if this was all just a dream. He pulled himself together and realizes that he needs to find a way to wake her up before she's late for school. Izumi can't help but admire her face and how her body fits perfectly in his arms. He gently strokes her hair and finds it very soothing to do so.

"Mmm?" Mizuki is starting to wake up from her short nap. Izumi was starting to regret the fact that he's going to lose her warmth soon.

"Good Morning." Izumi said with a gentle smile. Mizuki starts to rub her eyes and realizes the event that is unfolding before her. Mizuki starts to panic and is struggling to get up. Izumi starts to chuckle looking at her so flustered so early in the morning.

"Relax.. I'm sorry I accidentally grabbed you like that. But it is nice waking up seeing your face so early in the morning. Now, if you don't hurry and go down your brother might come up here and what would do you think he might do if he sees us like this." Izumi said calmly to Mizuki.

She quickly jumped back and sat formally on the hard-wood floors looking down with her face all red. Izumi can't help but think that she's so cute when she's acting that way and sat up on the bed.

"I was just going to ask how long you're staying in the U.S. for. But you were still sleeping so.." she said and trailed off. Her face getting redder by the second.

Just as he was going to answer, "Mizuki you're going to be late for school!" they hear Mizuki's mom shout from below. The couple stared at each other and Mizuki checks her watch and panicked because she has only got 10 minutes before homeroom starts.

"Let's talk after I get back!" She quickly stands up and runs downstairs leaving Izumi in the room.

"Feels like a tornado just passed." Izumi said to himself and chuckled. He washed up and came down to eat breakfast with the rest of Mizuki's family. It feels so natural to do it now, like he's a part of the family. Everyone was eating peacefully, well except for Shizuki who's still giving him death stares. He's used to it now, he'll take it as a form of affection from his future brother-in-law. Izumi was washing the dishes when Mizuki's mom comes over bringing a letter with her.

"This one's for you Izumi" Mizuki's mom said with a smile.

Izumi dries his hands and takes his letter thanking Mizuki's mom with a smile. It's the letter he's been waiting for and it's finally here. The content of this letter will decide how long he's going to stay in the U.S. with Mizuki. He walks over to the couch and sat down, takes a deep breath and starts opening the letter. Izumi skimmed through the introductions and got to the good part.

Congratulations. We welcome you to St. John's College and we are excited to see you as our new exchange student.

He smiled brightly and just couldn't wait to tell Mizuki this really good news. This means he can stay longer in California and have great experience as a high-jumper at the same time. St. John's college is well-known for their high-jumping activities. It was finally time to pick Mizuki up from her after-school activity. Izumi quickly changed and walked down the path that he knows so well.

Mizuki was stretching when someone tapped her shoulder and turned to find a finger poking her cheeks. A tall dark brown haired boy smiled playfully at Mizuki and started laughing.

"Got you! Again!" he said with a big smile.

"Ren! Stop poking me with your finger like that!" Mizuki pouted because she always fell for it.

"Sorry Mizuki it's just that I can't believe you keep falling for the same trick! I'm just trying to gain strength before my jump." Ren said with a laugh and starts running towards the high-jump station.

"You gain strength from playing a joke from me?" Mizuki looked up and starts to chase Ren all over the field. They've been friends ever since she moved in because he came to her and spoke fluent Japanese to her. His mom is Japanese and his dad is American so that's why he can fluently speak both languages. She was really surprised and was happy because he's her first friend other than Julia. They were like little kids playing chase in the field until Mizuki was called over.

Izumi walks to the field and saw someone doing high-jumps. He was impressed to see the jumper's figure as he easily passes the bar. Now he really wants to jump so he can see the sky in that split second he's up in the air. Mizuki was checking her record when she saw Izumi sitting on the bleachers. She ran to him and Izumi notices his girlfriend running towards him and stood up. She wanted to hug him but realized she was sweaty from her previous run and slowed down. He realizes that she slowed down and went over to her.

"I thought you were gonna tackle me cause you miss me so much." Izumi said frowning.

"I do! But I'm really sweaty right now so I'll hug you when I'm changed." She replied shyly.

"Mizukiiii" Ren called out to her as he jogs towards them.

"Mizuki?" Izumi repeated looking at the girl in front of him.

"I have to introduce you to him. He's my first friend when I moved here." Mizuki looked up to him smiling.

"Hey. I saw you run just now and I bet you broke your previous record right?" Ren said as he put his arm around Mizuki's shoulder.

Izumi was irked looking at this guy being all friendly with his girlfriend. Ren finally realizes Izumi's presence and asked Mizuki, "Hey who's this?"

Mizuki quickly replies, "This is Sano Izumi he's from Japan.." and as she was going to say that Izumi is her boyfriend, Ren interrupts speaking in english to Mizuki.

"Is this guy the boyfriend you always talk about?"

"Yeah. I'm that guy and my name is Sano Izumi." Izumi answered in english.

Ren smiled and answered in Japanese, "Well nice to meet you Sano, my name is Ren Miller. I high-jump too."

"Yeah. I saw you jump just now." Izumi answered cooly.

The situation was getting tense and Mizuki being the naive girl is not understanding why. Izumi pulls Mizuki closer to him and put one arm around her waist. Mizuki blushes by his sudden affection and stayed put. It was a warning for Ren to stay away from Mizuki. Ren smiled confidently, "I want to see you high-jump Sano and pass my current record."

"I'll take you on." Izumi answered coldly.

"Ehhh?" Mizuki was really confused right now and looks at Izumi and Ren back and forth. They started walking towards high-jump station. Izumi starts to stretch and borrowed shorts to use. After he's all warmed up, he did a test-jump and passed easily. Mizuki was looking from the side and Izumi's jump took her breath away. He improved so much since the last time she saw him jump but his form was still as elegant as ever. It was beautiful like a painted picture as if he had wings on his back. Everyone was impressed by his jump and the coaches raised the bar higher as Izumi passes easily. He was finally at the same height as Ren's record and got ready. Mizuki walked over to him and said, "Good luck! You'll do great!" She smiled brightly to him and moved to the landing pad. Izumi sprinted and jumped. He passed the bar gracefully and as he landed on the pad Mizuki was blushing like mad and was smiling happily at Izumi. He was happy that he could make her smile like that and loved the feeling of jumping again after awhile. After he changed back to his clothes, Ren walked over to Izumi and Mizuki.

"I guess Mizuki wasn't lying when she said that you are really good at high-jumping." Ren said to Izumi.

"Why would I lie about something like that? He was the reason I went to Japan in the first place." She said confidently with a smile. Mizuki handed Izumi a towel and water just like old times.

"I'm gonna go change for a minute kay? I'll be right back!" Mizuki dashed off to the locker room.

"Obviously you know that I have the hots for your girl right? I fell for her the first time I saw her in the classroom. She's really pretty, funny, innocent, and so much fun to hang around with. I'm going to take her away from you." Ren said confidently with a smile. Izumi gave him a cold look and was about to retaliate until he was interrupted again for the umpteenth time today.

"Hey! I saw you high-jump just now! You are so cool when you did that." Alisa said with her sweet "I will make you fall for me" smile. She stands with one of her hands on her hips and her toned stomach showing because of her cheerleading uniform.

"Hmm..Thanks." Izumi answered.

"Wow your english is pretty good for a foreigner. Hey what are you doing after this? I want to know more about you." Alisa gave him her best puppy eyes look. Ren watched this interaction with great interest and finally walked away.

Mizuki just came out of the locker room carrying all her bags. She was kind of struggling with them.

"My name is Alisa. What's yours?" She asked keenly.

"Sorry." Izumi walks away from Alisa and runs to Mizuki to help her with the bags.

"What the hell. He ignored me and ran to her? He's the first guy to do that to me. I'm gonna get back at him for embarrassing me like this!" Alisa stomped her feet and walked towards the locker room and glared at Mizuki.

Mizuki felt a chill down her spine and saw a brunette haired girl with a cheerleading uniform going inside the locker room.

"Hmm..maybe it was just my feeling" she said to herself.

"What did you say?" Izumi asked.

"Oh. Nothing. Did you wait long? Thanks for picking me up again today. I was so excited to see you jump again after a long time." Mizuki said with a satisfied smile.

"I'll be picking you up everyday from now on Mizuki." Izumi said turning to her.

"What do you feel like eating today Izumi?" His statement was not processed for awhile. "Ehh? What do you mean? Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you about this morning! How long are you staying in the U.S. for?" She asked hurriedly.

"Well.." Izumi takes out the letter from St. John's College and handed it over to her.

Mizuki looked confused and read through the letter. Slowly she smiles and finally shouted, "Congratulations Izumi! I'm so happy for you!" She hugs him tight. This is definitely a perfect day Mizuki thought to herself. So many good things happened today. They walked hand in hand back home. However, what this happy couple didn't know is that a storm is coming and they better be prepared for it.

Ren waited outside the girls' locker room until Alisa came out.

"I see that you're interested in that guy huh? We should help each other out. I want the girl you can get the guy. How about a deal?" Ren asked Alisa.

Alisa smiles, "That's a pretty good deal. I'm Alisa and you are?"

"Ren." He smiles back and walks away.

"Looks like I got myself a good partner. I can see it from his eyes how much he wants her. Definitely a win-win situation." Alisa said to herself and walks toward the gate where her car is waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Hana-Kimi. The name of the college is made up.

Sorry for the long wait guys! Busy with school and all. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R!

Chapter 5

It's Izumi's first day of school and he just finished his morning workout. He showered and then came down for breakfast. Mizuki is standing in the kitchen with a plate and her fresh toast. Izumi can't help but feel this warm happy feeling inside and starts to imagine whether this is what it feels like to be married with the girl of his dreams. Is this going to be their morning routine when they've vowed to be together for better and for worst, in sickness and in health?

Mizuki felt someone is looking at her and turned around to see her boyfriend standing there in a daze.

"Hm? Are you okay Izumi? You want some toast?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh..nothing. Yeah can I have some toast please. Thanks Mizuki" He smiled back.

Izumi sat down at the breakfast table with the rest of the family with the usual scene of Mizuki's dad holding two little dogs with Mizuki's mom smiling sweetly at everyone and Mizuki's brother staring daggers at him. Izumi's used to it now and really starts to feel like he's a part of the family. He felt like he's they're son-in-law. Doesn't mean he didn't contact his parents. From time to time he would call his mom and starts to talk to his dad more often. His brother, Shin is already a high-jump superstar back in Japan and is improving really fast.

Mizuki places the toast in front of Izumi and sat next to him. After breaksfast, the couple goes to the front door with their bags in hand ready to start the day together. Izumi helped Mizuki carry her gym bag.

"Are you excited? It's your first day of school here and your first legitimate practice!" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah I'm excited to high-jump regularly now." as he stretched and inhaled deeply taking in the smell of nature.

Izumi dropped Mizuki off in front of her school.

"I'll come pick and you up later. So wait up for me okay?" He was about to leave when he saw Ren coming closer to Mizuki.

"Morning Mizuki!" Ren cheerfully said.

"Morning Ren!" Mizuki said with a friendly smile.

Izumi doesn't feel too good about this but he doesn't want to get his jealousy overcome him and decides to trust Mizuki. He left with a heavy heart.

"Ooh your boyfriend not gonna show his possessiveness with you today?" Ren asked sarcastically.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Mizuki asked innocently.

"Nothing." Ren answered and walked with her to class.

Mizuki is really happy today because she has a surprise for Izumi. She made honey lemon slices for Izumi since he's high-jumping again. Plus he's going to stay here longer. So everything is awesome in her life. She starts to think about what they're going to do, where to go, what to eat. She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear Ren talking to her.

"Huh? Sorry Ren can you repeat that?" Mizuki asked.

"Where's your head at Mizuki. A handsome guy like me talking to you and you're not listening. I feel kind of sad here." Ren said with a pout.

"It's not that. I just have a lot to think about right now and I'm excited just thinking about it. *sigh* I can't wait for class to be over." she rested her head on her palms.

"Hey since we don't have practice today wanna hang out with me? We can have an early lunch or something and chill." He said with a smile.

"Sorry Ren not today. I have plans after school." Mizuki answered with a smile.

"Are you going off to see your boyfriend or something?" He asked quickly.

"Yup. I'm going to go see Izumi's new school and it's his first day of practice today so I made him lemon and honey slices." She shows him the box with the sweet snack.

"You never make me those before Mizuki! I want handmade snacks made by you too! Can I have a bite?"

"Haha okay Ren I'll make you some soon. But you can't take this one because I especially made it for Izumi." She blushes prettily.

Ren was getting jealous from all the attention that Izumi is getting from his Mizuki. It's time for reinforcements.

"So where did you say Izumi goes to school again?" He asked slyly

"Oh. He goes to St. Johns. You know our sister school kind of. It's an all boys school." Mizuki answered.

"Okay. Cool, just wondering that's all."

Now's the time to set the plans in motion. He gets up from where Mizuki is sitting and goes out to look for Alisa. As usual, she's being surrounded by all the guys and her followers. Ren comes in and breaks her little circle up and drags her by the hand.

"Ow. Ow. LET GO JERK!" Alisa shouted.

"What the hell have you been doing? Have you gathered more information about Izumi?" Ren asked impatiently.

"You can't drag me out like that. You have no right! You're so not a gentleman!" Alisa said annoyed for being dragged around.

"I have some information for you about Izumi. Do you want to hear about it or not?" Ren asked impatiently.

Alisa perked up hearing her soon-to-be boyfriend's name Izumi.

"Well, SPILL IT!" Alisa impatiently said.

"He goes to school in St. Johns as an exchange student." Ren said casually.

"Oooh..That's not far from here. I should pay him a visit." Alisa said.

"Go today. Mizuki is going there later, distract him first." Ren answered.

"Thanks for the info partner." She smiled and walked away.

"Hmph partner. Just do your job." He walks away.

*After Class*

Mizuki packed all her books and she's ready to go and see Izumi. She's got her box of honey-lemon slices and she was about to leave when Ren came up to her.

"Hey Mizuki can you help me tidy up the club locker for a minute. PLEASE! I beg you. You can just stay for like 5 minutes and you can go." he said.

"Umm.." Mizuki hesitated but after some time she agreed.

Alisa hopped on her car and told her driver to go to St. Johns.

She arrived and looked around. Finally, she finds the field where most of the clubs are meeting and scans around to see Izumi high-jumping. He just cleared his bar and it was really impressive. Her heart thumps as she sees him jump because it looked so beautiful. Now she knows for sure she's in love with him because her heart has never thumped like that before. She gravitated towards him. All the guys are checking her out and she knows it. Her confidence grows and she went up to him.

"Hey. Izumi right? I saw you at my school. You remember me right?" Alisa said confidently.

"Yeah. I remember seeing you in my girlfriend's school. What do you want?" Izumi said coldly.

"Hey. Why so cold Izumi, I didn't know you can attract a hottie like this." One of his team members said.

"Go introduce yourself to her then. I have no time for this, because one I have a girlfriend and two I am not interested in her." Izumi finished and walked back to his coach.

Alisa during this whole time couldn't say anything and her face was getting red from her anger boiling up from inside her.

"So you heard Izumi. How are you? I'm Rick." He introduced himself to her and she stomped her way towards Izumi. Leaving Rick out there alone.

"Why are you ignoring me? I'm beautiful, popular, and rich. What else would you want?" Alisa said to Izumi who is not giving her any attention.

"Look. I'm not interested okay. Just go away." Izumi looked away.

"Izumi?" Mizuki's voice came up from behind Alisa.

"Mizuki?" Izumi was pleasantly surprised to see his girlfriend.

Mizuki ran from her school over to St. Johns after she finished helping Ren with cleaning up and saw the cheerleader close to Izumi. She recognizes her and she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Mizuki what are you doing here? I was going to pick you up today." Izumi has totally forgotten about Alisa.

"Yeah I wanted to surprise you with this." She showed him her lemon slices with lemon with a smile.

Izumi takes a slice, "Thanks Mizuki. Can you just wait there by the bleachers? Practice is almost over."

"Okay!" Mizuki went over and sat down. Izumi was smiling cheerfully for getting a nice surprise from his girlfriend. Alisa left when this whole thing was going down and she was angry. Very angry. She dialed Ren's number and waited for the dial-tone.

"Hello? Ren. Why is Mizuki here? I thought you were going to take care of her." Alisa complained.

"Did you not get Izumi to go out with you? I bought you time. You're the one at fault here." Ren answered.

"He has no interest in me okay! I hate this. I love him!" Alisa said.

"Well we need to think of a better strategy then." He said and hung up.

Mizuki was starting to think why Alisa was there next to Izumi. Does this mean something. All of her thoughts went away when she saw him jump again. It was still as beautiful as she remembered it to be. Not long after, practice was over and the sun was setting. Mizuki had a great time watching her boyfriend break his past record in high-jumping.

"Did you wait long?" Izumi appeared in front of her with his fresh change of clothes.

"Nope. I had a great time watching you jump again. I miss the old times when I could see you jump all the time." Mizuki said with a grin.

"Well you can this semester. Come on let's go home I'm getting hungry." Izumi said patting her head.

"Okay!" She said with a smile and automatically they hold hands and walked slowly back enjoying every moment they have together alone.

Ren was thinking in his room on how to get rid of Izumi. He just might have an idea which involves the weekend and the park. He quickly texted his plan to Alisa and 30 seconds later his phone vibrated with a new message from Alisa saying she's in.

"It's a plan." Ren smiled and went to bed.

*Knock. Knock*

Izumi knocked on Mizuki's door.

"Come in!" Mizuki's voice can be heard from the inside.

Izumi comes in and sees Mizuki sitting on her desk.

"Thanks for coming today and the lemon slices." Izumi said.

"No problem." She smiled.

"So..Why's that cheerleader there and how did she know where you were?" Mizuki carefully asked.

"I don't know how she found me. Which was weird." Izumi answered honestly.

"Hmm..okay." Mizuki was kind of curious about it but still decided to drop the subject.

"Okay..good night then. I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams! Izumi came closer and kissed her on the head, quickly turned around and close door.

Mizuki was blushing furiously and feels like she was flying. She feels whole and so happy seeing Izumi everyday like this.

"Sweet dreams to you too Izumi." She said and went over to her bed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I know it has been forever since I've updated. But school has been so hectic I completely had no time to write. Thank you all for the support.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except the ones I made up. R&R! =]

Mizuki cracks open an eyelid and slowly stretched her arms over her head. It's Friday! She still can't believe that it has been a week since Izumi stayed with her family. But, with him getting accepted to 's means that he'll be staying at the dorms instead of her place. She's going to help him move in on Sunday. Mizuki checks the clock and is surprised that it's early but she got up anyway excited to see Izumi at the breakfast table.

She takes her time showering since she's usually late and had to rush out. Hot steam was misting the bathroom and Mizuki is enjoying every moment.

"Hmm I wonder where I should take Izumi tomorrow…" she mumbled to herself.

Before she could finish that though, someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Mizuki-Channn why are you awake so early? Your lovely brother needs to get ready for work so can you come out soon please?" Shizuki said.

"Okay! I'm done!" Mizuki said over to the door.

She grabs her towel and wrapped herself around with it and turns the knob to open the door.

"WAIT!" her brother yelled before she could push the door open.

"What? What's wrong?" Mizuki asked her brother.

"Are you decent? Do you have your clothes in there?" Shizuki said hurriedly.

"Uh..no..Cause I though I could just run across since I know Izumi is downstairs." Mizuki reasoned.

"No No No No No NOOO you're not going out with just a towel with steam coming out from the bathroom Mizuki! I will not allow it!"

"Then how do you propose I get out of here then?"

"Wait here I'll grab your bathrobe"

"Okayyy…" Mizuki waits patiently as her overprotective goes into her room.

"Bathrobe..bathrobe..bathrobe.." he said to himself scanning the room.

"Ah! There it is!" He marches over to the bathrobe hanging on the hook by her closet. As he passes over her desk he sees a small note. He can't help but read it.

_Since I'll be moving out soon. What do you say about going on a date? _

_-Izumi_

"A date huh..I'm gonna keep my eyes open on you boy..You're not taking my baby sister away from me again!" He said as he grabs the bathrobe and knocked on the bathroom door in 5 seconds flat.

Mizuki opened the door and Shizuki quickly thrusts the bathrobe to his sister and left. She wrapped herself with her bathrobe and crossed over to her room. Grabbing her uniform, she quickly puts it on and walks over to her desk to grab some textbooks when she sees the note from her boyfriend. She can't help but smile and feel her heart flutter as she traces his neat handwriting. Now she can't definitely wait for the weekend to come around.

Izumi has been awake since 7 A.M. and takes his regular morning jog. Before he went out, he dropped the note in Mizuki's room and smiled as he watch her sleep peacefully. Izumi returned to the smell of fresh pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. But as he approaches the dining room he sees rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and tamago on the table. Everything looks so good but he's been craving Japanese food for awhile. Mizuki's mom waltzes in to the dining room.

"I see you're back Izumi. You must be hungry after your morning exercise. Sit..sit..and eat your breakfast. You can choose to eat the Japanese breakfast or the American breakfast or you can combine both if you want." She giggled and went back to the kitchen.

"Wow. She's so caring. I guess that's where Mizuki got her compassion from huh.." He smiled to himself and sat down in front of the Japanese breakfast. Just as he was about to take the first bite, Mizuki appears from the stairs. She gave him a knowing smile and he can't help himself but grin. Shizuki not missing this interaction claws himself into the silent conversation.

"What are you guys smiling about so early in the morning hmm?"

"Uhh..nothing." Mizuki quickly answered and sat down next to Izumi. She grabs a toast and smothers it with peanut butter. After she finished her toast, she grabs 2 bacons and a fried egg. She devoured that too. Izumi smiled remembering the times they ate together at Osaka high and how big her appetite was back then too. He loves to watch her eat. Unlike other girls, Mizuki appreciates her food and is definitely not picky. Izumi finished his meal and went to get ready. Before they knew it, it was time to go to school.

Izumi takes Mizuki's hand as they walk out the door. Mizuki though surprised was really pleased with his affection. She glanced up at him and sees that a tint of red is creeping into his face. He covers his mouth with his free hand and looks to the other side.

Mizuki can't help but giggle seeing him like this.

"What's so funny?" Izumi asks with a playful threatening tone.

"Nothing…Now that you think about it, we look like a regular school couple now. I look like a girl, and we're wearing our school holding hands" Mizuki answered raising their entwined hands as she said it with a smile.

They walked in comfortable silence. Enjoying the sunny weather, cool breeze, and each other's company. They can finally see Mizuki's school gate and in front of the gate stands Ren waiting for Mizuki's arrival.

"Good he's here with her. I'm going to piss him off today." Ren schemed in his head as he sees the couple approaching.

"Hey Mizuki!" He went over and gives the girl a hug and kiss on the cheek. He purposely glanced over to Izumi to see his reaction. And he got what he wanted. The darkening glare that Izumi gave Ren was lethal. He felt a shiver but pushed it away.

"Hey dude." Ren said casually with a nod to Izumi.

"Hey. Don't touch my girl like that again." Izumi warned in Japanese.

Ren just grinned and looks over to Mizuki.

Mizuki can feel the tension crackling in the air and she knows if she doesn't intervene now, a fight might happen. She squeezed Izumi's hand in comfort and got his attention. He looked down at her and felt his anger slowly seeping out of his system. He knows he should trust her. But, it's difficult to see another guy is after someone precious to him. He squeezed her hand back to tell her he understands. She nods.

"I'll pick you up later after practice." Izumi said and walks away.

Mizuki whips around and quickly says "Don't you dare think that I don't know what you're trying to do Ren. Why are you not trying to get along with Izumi? He's an important person in my life. What did he ever do to you?"

Ren expected the anger from Mizuki and is ready with an answer "I always knew you were special to me since the first day I saw you. But you never expect me to be more than your friend."

Mizuki is stunned by the sudden confession and turns silent.

Ren continues "Now that I know what my rival is like I'm sure that I can be a better partner for you. We're so good together. Everyone says so and you're the only one who doesn't see it."

"I'm sorry." Was all Mizuki can whisper out.

"He's going to make you sad. He's going to be the one to break your heart when you see him with another girl." Ren says bitterly.

She looks up flushed with anger, "What are you talking about?"

Before he could answer the school bell rings and they have to continue their talk later.

Mizuki stomp her way to class her mind reeling with what Ren just told her 5 minutes ago. _Izumi is going to cheat on me? Ren likes me? How does he know Izumi is going to cheat on me?_

Endless questions that seem to go in circle is giving her a headache. Finally second period is over and she did not pay any attention to class. Julia comes into the class looking for Mizuki.

"Hey what's wrong? Why aren't you running to the cafeteria for food?" Julia asks jokingly.

"Do you think Izumi is going to cheat on me now that he's here? There's so many other beautiful girls here. You know?" Mizuki answered somberly.

"What are you talking about? Are you worried about Alisa? Is that it? Sano won't be interested don't worry!" Julia cheerfully tries to comfort Mizuki.

The fact that Alisa was mentioned makes Mizuki think back and she finally understands the interest that Alisa has on her boyfriend. She's more worried now because she knows what Alisa is like. She gets what she wants.

Ren comes up from behind Mizuki and taps her on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

Mizuki turns around and gets up from her seat. Giving a reassuring glance to Julia as she walks out with Ren.

At the rooftop, Ren turns around to face Mizuki.

"He will disappoint you. Just give me a chance to show you that I'm better than him."

Mizuki shakes her head.

"I'm sorry Ren. I can't..I love him too much. I only see you as my friend and you are precious to me too. So I hope we can get past this." Mizuki says looking at Ren straight in the eyes.

Ren looks down and nods.

"I understand. At least I've got that off my chest. I still want to be your friend please don't push me away."

Being the understanding and kind person she is Mizuki gives her right hand out for a shake. But Ren holds her hand firmly and pulls her in for a hug.

"Thanks Mizuki for not hating me. I'll see you at practice!" Ren says as he lets her go and walks over to the stairs.

Alone in the hallway Ren says to himself time to execute my plan with Alisa.

Mizuki stands in the rooftop sighing loudly. She just wants this day to be over and enjoy her date with Izumi tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except the ones I made up. R&R! =]**

Mizuki wakes up bright and early so she can have enough time to get ready for her date. She was so nervous she couldn't decide what to wear last nigh. So she settled for a comfortable navy summer dress.

Her conversation with Ren creeps into her mind. She quickly shakes her and made herself focus on her date. As she saw Izumi at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her, her heart turns light and her thoughts of Ren dissipated.

Izumi looks handsome with his casual black t-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers with a soft smile on his face as he sees Mizuki.

He reaches for her hand and he entwine their fingers together.

"We're going!" Izumi and Mizuki says in unison.

The day is perfect for a date. The sun is shining with a light breeze.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Mizuki asks curiously.

"I thought we could go and have a stroll by the pier since they pretty much have everything there." Izumi answered with a smile.

"Yaay! I love the pier. We should get hot dogs, buy cotton candy, ride the coaster, and eat Italian ices.." As Mizuki rambles on with what she wants to do at the pier, Izumi can't help but feel that this girl really makes him feel complete.

"Hey is food all you can think about?" Izumi gently teases.

Before they knew it they were strolling along the pier hand in hand. The pier was alive with all the crowds that came to have fun during the weekend. What they didn't know is that there are two people plotting to ruin their time together.

Alisa and Ren follow the couple along keeping their distance. They are waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on their preys. Their goal is simple. Alisa will seduce and make an advance on Izumi and he will fall for her whereas Mizuki, devastated, will need a shoulder to cry on and that will be Ren.

"I'm confident in my skills of seducing Izumi. Are you confident with YOUR skills Ren?" Alisa smirked.

"I've known Mizuki all these times and I'm her close friend. Of course I'm confident in my skills. You just need to play your cards right." Ren grinned with confidence.

Alisa can't help but feel charmed with his boyish grin and quickly look away. She sees the perfect opportunity as Mizuki separates herself from Izumi to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back Izumi." Mizuki quickly turns towards ladies toilet.

Alisa takes out her compact powder and checks her makeup before she walks towards Izumi. "Here's our chance."

Ren puts on his game face as he sees Alisa march towards Izumi.

"Izumi! What a coincidence to see you here!" Izumi quickly turns around towards the voice that called his name. Then he sees the familiar blonde coming up his way. She was smiling brightly as she stops in front of him.

"Um..Who are you again?" Izumi innocently asks.

Alisa didn't let that question offend her. She was more fired up to get close to him and make him fall for her. "I'm Alisa, the cheerleader you saw at the field last time." She gave him a couple of seconds as he tries to refresh his memory.

Izumi remembers the girl now. She's the one who confidently introduced herself to him when he went to pick up Mizuki after practice. Before he can react to her, Alisa links her arms with Izumi's and starts to drag him towards the game stands on the opposite side of the bathroom.

"Wait what are you doing? I'm waiting for my girlfriend" Izumi protested as he tries to pull himself away from her. Alisa quickly pouted and got teary eyed as she complained, "But I'm here all alone since the person I'm supposed to meet up with bailed on me. Can't you just walk with me or play a game with me. It won't take more than 3 minutes. I just want to enjoy at least one game before I go home."

Alisa wouldn't stop whining so Izumi relented on the condition that they wait for Mizuki first. She hates that things are not going exactly according to plan but she has to improvise her situation and make him fall for her. Alisa just hopes that Ren is able to do his part of the deal.

Mizuki can't help but feel really happy that they get to go on their date. But all those feelings start to plummet as she sees a girl pressing herself to her boyfriend. She re-assures herself there must be a reason but jealousy and anger is creeping up on her. Ren sees Mizuki's reaction to seeing Izumi with another girl and finally makes his presence known to her.

"Ouch!" Mizuki accidentally bumped her shoulder against someone and got knocked back a little. A hand quickly went towards her back to steady her. When she opened her eyes she sees a familiar face.

"Wow Mizuki good to see you here! Didn't know I would bump into you here today. Who are you with?" Ren innocently asks.

"Um hi Ren, I'm with Izumi actually." She quickly answers as she tries to find her boyfriend.

"Okay. Where is he?" Ren tentatively asks.

"He was right over there." Mizuki pointed towards the booth where she saw him last.

"Are you okay Mizuki? You look a little flustered." He commented.

"Um. No. What? I need to go find him Ren." Mizuki was to distracted to properly answer him.

"I'll come with you and help you find him." He offered. Swiftly he grabs her hand.

Mizuki quizzically looks at him and their hands.

"This is so I won't lose you among this crowd." He grinned at her as he lifts their joined hands up.

As they walk towards the booth, Ren sees that Alisa is getting to business as she rests her hand on the crook of Izumi's arm.

"I think I see your boyfriend Mizuki. But why is there a girl getting friendly next to him?" Ren asks blatantly.

He sees the flash of hurt in her eyes as he mentions Alisa. She looks down at the ground and quickly shakes her head.

"Come on. He's got some explaining to do." Ren holds her hand tighter to show his support. Mizuki nods her head and follows him.


End file.
